In the past, grains have had to be initially loaded into trucks in the field and delivered to large storage bins on the farm site for storage until marketing. This requires initial handling in the loading of the truck, a second handling in unloading the truck, a third handling in loading the bins, a fourth handling for unloading the bins and loading the grain back in the trucks, and a fifth handling at the country elevator site at the time the grain is sold by the farmer. The present invention permits the grain to be loaded once in the field, into the storage box and the storage box then transported to a suitable storage location on the farm site where the grain is stored until it is taken to market in the same storage box, thus eliminating most of the handling steps and thus, obviously reduces damage to the grain. Suitable means for drying the grain while confined within the box may be provided such as the perforated hollow tubes extending thereacross through which hot drying air can be injected through the grain without removing the grain from the box.